


Kaffeeküsse

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Männer sind nicht Lavenders cup of tea.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Nymphadora Tonks





	Kaffeeküsse

**Author's Note:**

> _I like my men like I like my coffee. I don't like coffee._   
>  [happily ever after](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=88666#t88666)
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum**

»Ich mag meine Männer wie meinen Kaffee«, sagt Lavender, als Tonks und sie in Parvatis und Lavenders WG im Wohnzimmer sitzen und zusammen Tequila-Shots kippen. Beide brechen in Gekicher aus, obwohl es gar keinen Grund dafür gibt. (Außer dem Alkohol; der spricht auch aus Lavender.)

Lavender legt ihr Hand in Tonks Nacken, sagt urplötzlich vollkommen ernst: »Ich mag keinen Kaffee.« und zieht Tonks dann in einen Kuss. (Obwohl, Knutscherei trifft es eher. Da ist so viel Zunge und so viel Zähne, aber auch so viel Zufriedenheit. Tonks tritt die Shot-Gläser vom Tisch, als Lavender sie noch näher an sich heranzieht.)


End file.
